


aura

by venndaai



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Vector and Cipher Nine, from Vector's perspective.
Relationships: Vector Hyllus/Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine, Vector Hyllus/Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	aura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/T7OTBso)

[](https://imgur.com/qTIcDCI)


End file.
